


The Entertainer

by jeonsweetheart



Category: No Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, College!AU, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangle, Mutual Pining, POV shifts, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper!Reader, based on summer walker’s last days of summer album, eye fucking, fluff if you squint, lap dance, loosely inspired by pretty woman, rich/ceo!jin, romantic suspense, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsweetheart/pseuds/jeonsweetheart
Summary: In need of some real cash, you take a job as a dancer in your city’s most notorious strip club. You’re making your own hours, raking in a good amount of money, and feeling sexy while you do it. Everything was fine as long as you kept your work life and your personal life separated.But when a handsome stranger shows up one night you find it difficult to maintain the balance.Jin is a gorgeous, rich, and–taken man. But one look from you on that stage has him spellbound. He knows he’s got no business coming back to the club, but there’s something about you that makes him want more than just a private dance…
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Entertainer

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ You pulling me in, you. I know what this means to you. And it’s feeling right but. . . ♪
> 
> last days of summer—summer walker

Friday night’s at Cupid’s were always jam-packed. People from various affluent backgrounds and occupations frequented the high end strip club, men and women, though no one could deny its appeal attracted a distinct male clientele. In the dressing room, you can feel the thrum of the music vibrating through you, the bass of the music pumping through your blood, giving you the extra boost of energy while getting ready before going on stage. You look at yourself in the mirror and pick up a makeup brush, dusting shimmer along your cheekbones.

Getting ready to go on stage used to make you sick to your stomach. You needed to be in front of the mirror to ground yourself. Back then, It was easier for you to focus on your reflection instead of your bubbling nerves before performing.

You weren’t that scared little girl anymore. You changed. Somewhere along the way you stopped being afraid or ashamed of dancing. Now you _craved_ it. Now, you read the adrenaline pumping through your veins as excitement–not nervousness.

“You’re up, new girl.”

You roll your eyes at the nickname but smile anyway. You’ve been a regular at Cupid’s for a while now, but seeing how you were the last girl to come in, everyone still loved to tease you.

“It’s kinda a big crowd tonight,” says Hyuna. “If we’re lucky we might go home with a little more cash in our bags. I already got them warmed up for you.” She wiggles her eyebrows, grinning at you like the cheshire cat and you can’t help but smile back.

“I bet.” You give her a once over, taking in her fishnet stockings, leather shorts, and tied white T-shirt. “Looking like that, I know you probably started a riot.”

Hyuna flips her hair over her shoulder, all sass but her words play coy. “Ya know, I try my best.”

“I’m trying to be you when I grow up.” You laugh, before focusing on getting ready.

Hyuna was your best friend and one of the most talented dancers in the club. You’ve seen first hand how she could move a crowd. Captivate them, keep them on edge. There was a skill to her craft and you admired the way she kept an audience’s attention. Everything you know, you learned from her.

Your performance was next, and though Hyuna’s a tough act to follow, you’re more than ready. You’ve been dying to get on stage and let loose. You turn back to the mirror and add the finishing touch to your makeup with a bold red lip.

A compliment to your otherwise all-black attire: a strappy bra and thong set with a diamond garter belt. Now that your look was completed you were ready to take on the stage.

You prepared yourself behind the curtain and waited for a familiar voice to call you on.

“Real special girl coming up for you next. Get that money out. Straight from heaven, and the answer to all your prayers tonight! Give it up for Angel!”

You smile at the introduction. Then the heavy beat of a hip hop track changes into something sultry. There’s a shift in the air. When the velvet lifts, the spotlight turns to you.

You can’t explain it, but every time you step foot on stage, something changes in you. You forget where you are and how many eyes are watching, you forget about your problems.

You don’t have to worry about school or bills or your relationship–it’s only you and the music. You close your eyes, hips swinging slowly as you move to the rhythm.

When you open them again it’s not you who’s in control but Angel. Angel who is sexy and confident. Powerful. Angel, who knows how to move her body and does what it takes to make the crowd hers and go wild.

You walk forward, hips swaying with seduction, only stopping to throw a look at the DJ’s booth. It was a ritual in your routine. You meet Yoongi’s dark gaze and send a wink in his direction. You loved to tease him, even just for a moment. Then turn your attention back to the crowd before you.

You strut towards the pole and slide your body down, all the while watching, searching. You’re looking for your muse for the night. You see a few familiar faces, none of your usual takers. You’re about ready to give up the hunt when you see him.

He’s sitting upfront, surrounded by a group of men in suits, looking totally disinterested. His long dark hair is in his face but you can read the disinterest in his eyes and in his body as he leans back on one of the VIP couches with one arm propped up and his legs spread out.

One look at him and you’ve already decided, it’s _him_. That’s the man you plan on seducing

* * *

Kim Seokjin was in a bad mood. After a long day of meetings and work, the only thing he wanted to do was to get home and relax—not spend the night out partying. He hadn’t planned for his friends to hijack his night and ambush him with a bachelorette party. That only made him feel worse.

The last thing he wanted was a reminder of the arranged marriage he didn’t want, the one his father set up for him. So here he was, in the middle of a strip club, brooding.

“Come on man, lighten up!” said Taehyung, throwing his arm around Seokjin’s shoulder. “You’re the only guy I know who could be in the hottest strip club in the city, surrounded by gorgeous, half naked women, and _still_ be unhappy.”

Cupid’s was one of the most prominent gentleman’s clubs. only the elitists had access and even then there was a waiting list. He supposed his friends thought they were doing him a favor booking the most expensive VIP package. But growing up the son of a millionaire, the luxury was lost on him. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before.

Jin shrugged him off. “I told you, I’m not in the mood tonight. You guys should’ve gone out without me.”

“The whole reason we came out is for you, Jin.”

Namjoon nodded. “You’ve been so stressed lately with the company, and your dad. We just wanna cheer you up.”

Seokjin managed to get out a weak smile. He appreciated his friends for trying, but ever since his father got sick, he’d been placing more and more pressure on Seokjin to step up and take over.

As a result, he’d been taking on bigger projects and working later in the night.

Seokjin always knew he’d have to take over as CEO of his father’s company eventually, he just never imagined it’d be so soon.

He always thought he’d have time. Time to grow up, to make his own way, to find love… Now it seemed all those decisions were being made for him.

“I know it’s been rough lately, but you gotta take some time off to have fun,” Jeongguk said. “Who knows when you’ll get another chance?”

There were hardly any moments in his life left for him. “Maybe you’re right, but do we have to do this?”

“By do this you mean, celebrate your last night as a free man before you have to marry Mei Ling?” Taehyung said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Seokjin scoffed and leaned back in his seat. “Please, this is hardly my last night. No one’s even picked a date for the wedding.”

“That’s exactly why we gotta get you out here now. Who knows when your freedom’s up? You could be married any day now.”

Taehyung reached for the bottle of champagne on the table, poured it into a glass and offered it to Jin. “Live a little, yeah? We went all out for you tonight, I even got you a lap dance. The least you can do is enjoy this.”

Reluctantly, Seokjin took the glass from Taehyung’s hands. Clearly drinking was the only way he’d get through this night. “Listen. I’m glad you’re excited. But I’m tired, Taehyung. I just wanna lay low tonight. You guys enjoy yourselves.”

The lights dimmed and heated the room to a deep red while the music chan he’d it’s course. A new girl was taking the stage.

“Suit yourself,” said Taehyung. He took a sip of his drink and turned towards the spotlight on stage. “More gorgeous women for me.”

Seokjin finally relaxed into his seat, grateful to have the attention off him. He wondered how much longer he’d have to endure the night when Namjoon nudged him in his side. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear this girl was dancing for you.”

Seokjin looked over to the stage, and paused, taking in image. The woman was looking intently at him as she slid her hands down her body.

She was beautiful and sexy without a doubt. All the women at Cupid’s we’re. But there was something else that captured his attention.

The way you looked at him. It was so bold, so unabashed. Your eyes met for a brief moment, and then you smiled. Slow, seductive. That’s all it took. Seokjin was hooked.

His eyes followed you across the floor, fixed on every seat of your hips. The longer he watched you, the more attractive you became.

You bent down, running your hands down your thighs and bounced up and down a few times before coming up, and flipping your hair over your shoulder.

That little dance had him thinking about what it’d be like to have you bounce up and down on his cock. Seokjin bit his lip, emblazoned at the mere thought.

You seemed to forget him for a moment, going off into your own world. You took the poll and rolled your body against the metal. Then you wrapped your leg around it and went in for a spin, leaning rolling your head back.

Seokjin found himself leaning forward on his knees, desperate to get a better glance. You climbed up the pole then smoothly slid down, legs moving gracefully like you were walking on air. Just looking at you he could tell you had formal training. The beauty and guess that you held—dance was a passion for you—not just something you picked up for this job.

He couldn’t look away, couldn’t take his eyes off you as you completed your tricks. Your body, your face, he loved watching all of you, completely enamored by the way you moved. But just when he was getting invested, the song came to an end, and you floated back down to the stage.

“Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Angel!”

He understood now why you went by the name. Something about you was otherworldly. And Seojin wasn’t the only fan. The club erupted into a chorus of praise, as men showed the stage with cash showing their appreciation for your dance. Clearly you were a crowd favorite. 

You collected the money, bills over flowing in your arms as you prepared to exit but Seokjin wasn’t ready to see you go just yet. He wanted to see your face once more, before you walked away. You must have felt the same because you turned to look over your shoulder as you reached the black velvet curtain. A shy smile graced your lips, so different from the bold look you gave him earlier in the night.

Beside him Taehyung hissed. “Damn, she’s fine…”

For once, Seokjin actually agreed with him. “Maybe I’ll take that lap dance after all…”

* * *

  
Hyuna is the first to compliment you back in the dressing room.

“Yo, you killed that!”

You smile at her, still catching your breath. “Thanks, girl.”

You’re a little sweaty but completely satisfied with how you danced, even if you don’t really remember it all. Everything happened so fast. You always feel a little different on stage, a part of you comes alive. It’s all so exhilarating.

You always pick a muse for the night, a little game you play with yourself and your audience. But tonight, the heat of his gaze had you acting brand new. You already sensed a thrill of power just moving, just letting loose.

But then, to steal and hold the attention of that man… 

One minute you were doing your usual routine and in the next heartbeat, you found yourself transforming into some kind of seductress. You worked up a sweat, chest heaving, but you couldn’t help but feel deliciously satisfied as you returned to your vanity.

Just as you threw on a robe and sat down, the door to the dressing room burst open, starting you in surprise. All the girls in the locker room looked back to find the source of the noise.

“Jessi are you serious?” said Hyuna. “Why are you slamming doors? You nearly scared me to death.”

The dark-haired girl stood at the entrance gripping the door frame with both hands, her eyes wide and bright with excitement. “Well you’re really gonna die once I tell you the big news.” She threw her arms out at her sides smiling. “Ladies, we are making bank today!”

Hyuna shrugged. “And water is wet, Jessi, we make bank _everyday_.”

“No, no, no. You don’t understand. There’s a bachelorette party outside and you won’t believe who’s here.”

“Who?”

“Guess!”

“I don’t wanna guess, just tell us.”

Jessi’s smile deflated like letting the air out of her balloon. “Bitch… You’re no fun. Fine. It’s Kim Seokjin.”

Hyuna scrunched up her face. “Who?”

“Oh, my god. Kim Seokjin! He’s on Forbes list of Billionaires.” Chimed in Liza, another dancer. “His family owns some big jewelry business. This guy is rich, filthy rich. Like, _diamond_ rich. How do you not know this?”

Hyuna scoffed. “Do I look like I own a diamond ring? If I did I wouldn’t be here, literally working my ass off!”

“Okay, but Jin’s not just rich, he’s famous. He’s practically a prince. People Magazine named him world’s most handsome last year, you seriously telling me you don’t know who this guy is?” Jessi looked at you with pleading eyes. “(Y/n), tell her.”

“Sorry, I don’t know who he is either.” He did sound interesting though. Cupid’s was one of the biggest clubs in the city so they did see some celebrities dropping by, but from the sound of it never someone this big. You had to admit it did spark your interest.

You could tell by the look on her face that Jessi was so done with the both of you for being so oblivious. “Unbelievable. Don’t you read?”

“Yeah, books not magazines.” Hyuna muttered under her breath.

All the girls in the dressing room snickered. Including you.

“Whatever,” said Jessi. “You won’t be laughing when I bag this suga daddy and snatch all your money for the night!”

“Girl please, snatch _what?_ You can’t even snatch up tips,” said Jessi.

_“Excuse me?!”_

Hyuna and Jessi were always getting into it backstage. Something about their big personalities naturally clashed. For the most part all the girls were pretty friendly, but sometimes there were petty disagreements.

Nothing ever really happened but you often ended up playing peacemaker. “Guys, please don’t start.”

“Ladies,” said Boa, her tone firm. “I know it’s exciting to have high ballers in the club but let’s try to keep it civil.”

That was it. The girls stopped gossiping and returned to whatever it was they were doing before Jessi bust in with the news. Boa had that kind of effect. As house mom, it was technically her job to make sure everything went smoothly backstage, but she seemed to appreciate the effort you made.

You locked eyes with her in the mirror as you touched up your makeup. She mouthed the words ‘thank you’ and smiled back in response.

Boa came over to your side. “Great job out there tonight. You earned yourself an admirer,” she said, squeezing you. “There’s a gentleman looking for a dance. He’s waiting in the last room.”

Immediately your heart rate spiked.

It was just a lap dance. You’ve done this plenty of times before. So why were you so nervous?

_What if it was him?_

You banished the thought as soon as it came. _Don’t be silly, what were the odds?_ Anyone in the club tonight could have wanted your attention.

Boa winked at you and walked away while you tried to calm your beating heart. You sat there for a minute longer, stealing yourself against the bundle of nerves squirming in the pit of your stomach before rising from your seat and walking towards the private rooms.

When you reached the last door you knocked twice before entering. Cupid’s private rooms are set up to be seductive. Small, but sexy and intimate, with fresh champagne on a bar cart, warm dim lights, and a velvet couch. There sat your mystery man. 

You sucked in a breath at the sight of him. He looked sophisticated and luxurious in an extremely expensive suit, clearly displaying a show of wealth you couldn’t even begin to imagine. His dark hair fell into his face but did not obscure the intensity in his smokey charcoal eyes. And his thick lips kept the hint of a smile. His features were chiseled perfection. You’ve given dances for patrons of Cupid’s before, but never for someone so handsome.

No, not handsome—beautiful.

He observed you as well, dark eyes growing even darker as they swept over your figure. And though you were still covered, you felt hot all over, like he was seeing you naked for the first time.

The chemistry was so thick in the air you could feel it.

A man that attractive had to be taken. So what on earth could he possibly want with you?

Doing your best to ignore the tension and your growing nerves, you turned your back to him while you picked a song from your playlist for the lap dance you were about to give him.

“I gotta say I’m a little surprised you wanted a dance,” you start, finally picking a smooth R&B track. You relaxed more once Summer Walker’s cool voice sounds from the speakers. “You didn’t seem very happy to be here when I was on stage.” 

“I wasn’t. Honestly, I wanted to be anywhere else tonight,” he said, voice sweet and low.

You stole a glance at him over your shoulder. He looked open, taking up space by relaxing his arms on the back of the couch, legs wide open while he stretched out. Despite his calm demeanor and his laid back attitude, you could tell by his body language he was slightly uncomfortable, his knee was bouncing.

“Is this your first time?” You asked, letting your robe fall to the floor.

“Y-Yes.” You appreciated his sharp inhale at your reveal.

You turned around slowly, allowing him to take in the view. Having rid yourself of your stage outfit you were only in your lingerie now. “Are you nervous?” You said as you slowly walked over to him, half-lidded gaze locked on him.

He chuckled. “A little bit.”

“Nothing to be nervous about…?” You said, speaking to yourself more than your guest. Though his honesty put you at ease and reminded you of your current situation. You’d be taking the lead. The gorgeous man in front of you might make your heart race, but it was you in control tonight.

“Seokjin,” he answered.

Why did that name sound so familiar? “Seokjin…” You hummed, liking the way his name rolled off of your tongue.

You swung your hips to the beat of the music and stepped in front of him, before taking advantage of the position he was in. You dropped low, resting your hands on his thighs and leaned forward to give him a little show. You didn’t miss the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard.

Seokjin was doing his best to keep it together. He was already hard for you. It was one thing to watch you move across the room. But seeing you up close, without an audience, giving him your undivided attention had him fighting against every instinct he had. He was dying to pull you down into his lap, to make you feel even half as much desire as he felt for your right now.

“Can I touch you?” he asked. He wanted to, but he didn’t know the rules and he didn’t want to disrespect you. If the two of you were alone in any other context, he’d already have you naked on the floor.

You appreciated the fact that he asked for permission. Most guys wouldn’t. But still, you shook your head no. “Two rules,” you said, winding your hips as you rose off the floor.

“No touching. No kissing.”

Seokjin was a little let down. He wanted so badly to touch you, but he nodded in understanding.

You could see the disappointment in his eyes. He obviously wanted to be closer and you didn’t mind indulging him. So did what you wanted to do the minute you saw him manspreading on the couch. You leaned forward and placed your knees on either side of him as you straddled him. You then sat down on his lap, a few inches away from his crotch.

“But I can touch you,” you say with a smile.

You watched Jin bite down on his plush lips as you swiveled your hips. You ran your hands down his chest, admiring the texture of his silk shirt, and the feel of him, thick and hot against you when he said: “What’s a pretty angel like you doing in a hellish place like this?”

You fought the urge to roll your eyes. “If I had a dollar for everytime someone made that joke—”

“You wouldn’t be a stripper?” He said, eyebrows raised.

If any other man had said that you probably would’ve been annoyed. Hell, a part of you _was_ annoyed. But something about the teasing in his voice, or the glimmer his eyes held as he said it had you feeling some type of way…

You threw your head back and laughed.

Jin smiled then, pleased as punch. He started the conversation in an attempt to distract himself. If he focused solely on you, and the way your curves pressed against his body… He’d cum in his pants like a goddamn teenage boy. He hadn’t tried to make you laugh, but he loved the sound; it was deep and throaty. _Genuine_.

Seokjin looked into your eyes. “You’re better than an angel,” he said. “You’re real.”

You laughed again. “You’re such a flirt! How do you know that? How do you know this isn’t all an act? I could be playing you right now.”

Okay, so maybe Seokjin was flirting. But he couldn’t help himself; he _liked_ you. Growing up in the world of business, he quickly learned to develop a good sense on reading people. He knew when someone was being disingenuous with him. But there was an air of honesty about you that intrigued him.

“But you’re not, are you?”

You blinked. Normally you would be putting on a performance, creating a fantasy to please whatever man who favored you for the night. But he was right. You weren’t pretending. You couldn’t deny you were attracted to him. Something about Seokjin had you eager to please. Just like earlier, you found yourself wanting to seduce him.

You bit down on your lip, trying your hardest to hide your reaction to him. You’ve never been turned on by a customer before. But then again, You’d never had a customer be this enticing.

“So,” You say, changing the subject. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rolled your hips deeper, enjoying his low grunt at the action. “What changed your mind? Why’d you stay?”

There’s no hesitation. _“You.”_

“Me?” A coy smile tugs on your lips. Something like pride blooms in your chest. You had gotten to him earlier…You suspected as much but it was nice to hear it from the source.

“I-I’ve never seen anyone dance like that before.”

Emboldened, you continued, moving sultry. Everything you can do to tease him. It felt _good_ , grinding against him like this. Too good. Apparently you weren’t the only one feeling it. You’re very much aware of the impressive hardness in his pants. “Oh? And how was I dancing?”

Seokjin pauses, trying his best to collect his thoughts. The sensation of you grinding down onto his lap, with only a thin layer of clothing separating your bodies—it was enough to drive him wild. He dug his nails into the couch as he fought off the urge to grip your waist, and pull you even closer. He can barely think straight.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “Go easy on me, Love…”

His husky voice in your ear sends shivers down your spine. You slow down, rolling your hips and watch as his thick eyebrows knit together. You expected him to respond like the usual customers, saying how sexy or hot you were. But he took you by surprise.

He reached up, making eye contact as he cupped your cheek in his palm.

“You danced like no one else was in the room. Like you were free.”

You freeze. That was always how you felt when you danced. Free. And not just when you were up on Cupid’s stage. Before you ever got this job, dance had always been a big part of your life. It was your passion. When you danced, it was one of the few times you could let go and be yourself.

How did he see that? You were shocked and honestly, a bit flattered. You can’t remember the last time someone’s paid that much attention to you. On stage or off.

You don’t know how long you were held there, trapped in Seokjin’s gaze, his palm, hot against your face. But the moment seemed to build until it was all consuming.

Suddenly his touch was _scalding_. You scrambled off his lap and backed away from the couch.

_What just happened?_ You thought.

Jin shook his head as if coming out of a daze, then focused his eyes on you. He hadn’t meant to touch you, didn’t even think about it. His hand seemed to reach you all on his own. Even though it wasn’t his intention he realized he crossed a line. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine,” you cut off. “Really. But you broke a rule. I’m gonna go now.” You picked your robe up from the ground and covered yourself, feeling naked in a different kind of way now.

Jin stood, holding up a wary hand. “I hope I didn’t offend you in any way.”

You shook your head. “You didn’t.”

Seokjin eyed you warily. Your words said one thing while your body said another. Your arms were wrapped around your frame, almost shielding yourself from him.

Damn, I made her uncomfortable.

Maybe he was imagining it, too caught up in the pleasure of it all, but for a second it seemed as if you were enjoying each other’s company. Things felt easy. He didn’t want that to end.

“Can I see you again? Maybe outside of this place.” He knew it was crazy to even ask, but he still had to try.

You give him a half smile but shake your head no. “I’m sorry. I don’t mix business with pleasure. I only meet with clients inside Cupid’s.”

Seokjin frowned, “I understand.”

He didn’t want to push or make things more tense between you, but if there was any chance at all, he’d want to give you the option.

“If you ever change your mind…” Seokjin reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out his business card. “You can contact me here.”

He handed it over to you, and you took the card from his hands tentatively, careful not to touch.

“Just think about it, okay?”

You nodded, then made your exit, closing the door behind you soundly.

You didn’t have to think about it. You wouldn’t change your mind. Boundaries were important in your line of profession. You decided long ago not to mix up your personal life with your work life. You took the card out of politeness more than anything. So why did you get goosebumps at the sight of Seokin’s smile when you accepted the card?

* * *

  
You waited in the dressing room for a bit after your encounter with Seokjin, too shaken up to go into the club right away. It was strange. Nothing bad really happened between you two, but you felt all out of sorts.

Seokjin definitely wasn’t your worst client. He was easy on the eyes, and you didn’t sense him to be dangerous. Quite the opposite, actually. Seokjin seemed more nervous than you upfront and once you got him warmed up a bit he was perfectly friendly. He made you laugh. (Even though his joke was mad corny). He was likable, charming, and polite.

He even seemed to respect your boundaries—respect _you_ — up until the last couple of minutes.

You’ve faced much worse. There were men who dealt out far more scandalous offenses. You were used to guys breaking the rules by grabbing your ass, or trying to touch your breasts. No one had ever broken a rule with such an innocent touch before.

So why did you leave, feeling so uncomfortable?

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. When you finally got up courage to make rounds in the club, Seokjin wasn’t there, and neither was his entourage. For some reason seeing his empty booth disappointed you. You chatted up a few customers afterwards. But you weren’t in the right headspace to be at work. You decided to call it a night, telling your boss Hoseok you were leaving early before going backstage to get your things.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Huh?” You looked up to see Hyuna standing by your vanity with a concerned look on her face. You waved her off.

“I’m fine. Just tired,” you lied. You continued putting things away in your dance bag.

“What’s that?” said Hyuna, gesturing to Seojin’s card on your vanity’s table.

“That? Oh, it’s nothing. Just a business card from my last client.”

Hyuna’s face lit up. “Oooh,” she sang.

“Stop, it’s not a big deal,” you said, but by then Hyuna already had the card in her hands and held it up to her face for closer inspection. “Kim Seokjin… Oh! Wasn’t he that rich guy we were talking about earlier? He was your lap dance?”

“So that’s why the name sounded so familiar.”

Hyuna smiled at you. “He must like you if he gave you his number. So, are you gonna go out with him? Bag yourself a _suga daddy?_ ” She wiggled her eyebrows, clearly still poking fun at Jessi’s earlier comment.

You shot her a look. “Of course not. You know I don’t go out with guys I work with.”

Hyuna snoted. “Uh huh, sure. What about Yoongi?”

“That’s different.”

“How is it different?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, it just is. He’s never been a client and he knows me outside of stripping.”

“Well, even if Yoongi’s in the picture you should still date your billionaire admirer.”

You took the card back from her. “Why would I do that? When I’m with Yoongi?”

This time it was Hyuna’s turn to give you a look. “Honey, define: with Yoongi, ” she said, making quotation marks with her hands.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Hyuna raised an eyebrow. “Does he know that?”

You frowned. “Maybe not yet… but we are dating. He’s bound to make it official sometime.”

“Fucking and dating are not the same thing.”

“Hyuna!”

“I’m just saying! Yoongi’s not the girlfriend type. He cares more about his music than anyone else. You’re gonna mess around and get your heart broken if you put all your expectations on him.”

You threw your dance bag over your shoulder. “Thanks mom, but I’m a big girl. I think I can take care of myself.” You loved your friend, and all her honestly, but sometimes her opinions could be a bit overbearing.

Hyuna lifted her hands up in surrender. “Okay, I’ll shut up. I can tell when my advice is not wanted.” Then she opened up her arms to you.

You walked into them, smiling slightly when she squeezed you in the hug.

“Are you coming in tomorrow?”

You pulled away. “Yup. I’ll see you.”

You made your way out of the dressing room and started walking out of the club, slowing down when you reached the Dj booth near the corner of the stage. You rest your arms on the counter and peer over at him, not announcing your presence at first, just watching him work. Yoongi’s sharp eyes focused on the soundboard before him. He’s dressed casual. Jeans, a t-shirt and his usual flannel hoodie, but you can’t take your eyes off of him.

He’s got his headphones on, ready to cue up another track into the mix. You love watching Yoongi when he’s in the zone. You wave you hand over the counter to get his attention.

Yoongi’s eyes divert to you and he slides his headphones off of his head, tussling his black hair in the process and turning it into a messy bed head.

“Hey,” he said.

The corners of his lips turned up into a half smile and you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Hey.”

The exchange only lasted a few seconds. Then he’s right back in the mix, his back turned away from you and facing the sound system, focusing on the incoming track. You know he’s listening though, since the headphones rest on his shoulders.

“I’m going home early for the night. Will you stop by later?”

“I don’t know. I’m busy.”

_Even for me?_

“Yoongi,” you whine. It’s been awhile since you’ve been together one on one outside of work. And although you see each other everyday. It’s not enough. To be fair, Yoongi is busy. He’s good at what he does, has a lot of gigs lined up on the weekends outside of the club. And he’s always in the studio working on a new song.

He’s a hard worker. You don’t fault him for that.

“I miss you…”

You watch as he licks his lips, still heavily concentrated on the task at hand, and the swipe of his tongue sends up a memory. You remember him doing that same thing, carrying the same intense look before diving in between your thighs…

As if sensing your thoughts Yoongi looked up and raised a single eyebrow. The corner of his mouth twists up again, this time into a full blown smirk. _That face._ He doesn’t even have to say it, you already know where his mind is going.

“Not like that. I just wanna spend some time with you.”

“Are you sure?” He said, his deep voice practically purring.

Shit. Were you sure? Spending time with Yoongi almost always included sex. Not that you were complaining. The sex was good… Hyuna’s words from earlier come to you: 

_‘Fucking and dating are not the same thing.’_

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Yoongi shrugs. “Maybe.” Then just like that, his eyes fall back to his work.

“I’m not going to wait up for you.”

“So don’t wait up.”

You bite the inside of your cheek, fighting the urge to say something. But there’s really nothing left for you to say. So you turned heel and walked

* * *

At home, you tried your best to lift your mood by taking a nice hot shower and sliding into a silky nightgown. But the dark cloud in your mind wouldn’t fade away, and your thoughts only seemed to wander back to your earlier conversation with Hyuna.

Hyuna’s been working at Cupid’s for the longest. She knew everything about everyone there, and that included Yoongi. You trusted her more than anyone.

If she didn’t think Yoongi was relationship material, then there was some truth to that.

Not that the two of you were in a relationship. To be honest, you didn’t even know what you were. At best, you were friends with benefits. At worst?

You didn’t even want to think about what you really meant to him… 

Sometimes Yoongi could be so hard to read. The only thing you were sure of was that fact that you liked him. And you wanted more. More attention, more time.

You spend the rest of the night tossing and turning in the sheets, trying to get comfortable with your thoughts, and the knowledge you had. When your restlessness finally turned into fatigue, and the beginnings of sleep started to creep into your body, your phone buzzed on your nightstand.

Somehow, you already knew who it was before you checked the message.

**[2:06am] Yoongi:** _You up?_


End file.
